Be Our Teacher Again
by YuriFan300
Summary: A new student comes to the school, but she doesn't believe that Becky can be really a teacher and asks her to leave. This leads to Becky into great depression. What will Rei do to cheer her up?
1. The New Student

**Be Our Teacher Again!  
><strong>

**Protagonists: Rebecca x Rei**

**Genre: Drama & Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pani Poni Dash or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: This is my first Pani Poni Dash fanfic, so please enjoy the story! **

On one gloomy day at Moon Peach Academy, the students of Class 1-C are sitting at their desks, waiting for their 11-year-old teacher, Rebecca Miyamoto to arrive. It's been 5 minutes since school started and yet the young teacher still hasn't arrived yet. Rei sighs as she gets up from her desk and looks over at the door to see if she had arrived yet.

"Any sign of Becky?" Miyako asks.

"Nope," Rei replies as she slides the door closed. "I wonder why she's taking so long."

"Maybe she needs a little more time to get things organized for school?" Kurumi guesses.

"HEY, I CAN GET HER!" Himeko blurts out and quickly runs toward the door, only to be grabbed by Rei.

"Not on my watch," she says. "Take her away."

While Ichijo quietly drags Himeko away, Miyako and Sayaka walk towards Rei.

"Where exactly could she be anyway?" Miyako asks.

"I don't know," Rei replies. "But whatever it is, she must love taking her sweet time."

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Oh?" Rei says as she looks over at the door. _Could that be Becky?_ She quickly slides open the door. "Hey, teacher! Finally it took you-" But the person she's expecting to see is somewhat different.

There, stands a girl who is as tall as Rei, has long black hair that is the same length as Rei's. Looking around, the girl looks at Rei with curious eyes.

"Um, is this the Class 1-C?"

"Yes," Rei replies. "Although, the teacher is not here yet."

"Oh, that's alright!" the girl replies with a smile. "I'm just so excited to be in this school! I moved here a few weeks ago, so when I discovered this school, I heard that there's a teacher that has graduated from M.I.T! She's also a genius! I can't wait to meet her!"

"I-I see," Rei says. Seeing this girl being that excited, she wonders if it's necessary to tell her that the teacher she's so eager to meet isn't what she would be expecting. But before Rei could say anything, the girl rushes to her desk and gets out her materials for the lesson.

Himako takes notice of the new student and walks up to the girl. "Hey, are you the new student?"

"Yes, I am!" the girl replies. "My name is Megumi Suzuhara."

"Okay! My name is Himeko Katagiri!"

"Hello, my name is Ichijo." the brown haired girl says, popping out from one of the desks.

"And my name is Kurumi Momose."

"Hi, I'm Sayaka Suzuki."

"Miyako Uehara's the name."

"And lastly, my name is Rei Tachibana."

"You all have wonderful names!" Megumi says. "Nice to meet you all!"

Kurumi rubs her chin. "You know, now that I think about it, I really didn't expect a new student to be here this semester. Could she have registered beforehand?"

"Maybe," Miyako replies, shrugging. "Or maybe when she moved here, her parents decided to wait until the beginning of this semester to start her school year."

"Well, she has a lot of catching up to do, then." Rei says.

All of sudden, the door slides open, revealing to be Becky herself. Megumi gasps at the sight of the little blonde girl with a cute pink dress and white socks. As she comes up to the large desk up front, Becky notices the black haired girl staring at her.

"Um, is there something wrong?" she asks.

"Aren't you a little young to be in this school?" Megumi questions. "And aren't little kids not supposed to be on the teacher's desk?"

"What are you talking about?" Becky says, raising an eyebrow. "This _is _my teacher's desk." She opens up her binder to check attendance and sees Megumi's name added on it. "Oh, so you must be the new student attending from Hiroshima." She looks up at the girl and smiles. "Nice to meet you. My name is Rebecca Miyamoto and I will be your teacher this year."

Megumi gasps at this. "Huh!? You mean . . . y-you're the teacher?"

"What's wrong?" Becky asks.

"That's impossible!" the black haired girl says. "A little kid teaching this class?"

"Hey, I'm not a little kid!" Becky yells. "I'll have you know that I was the one who graduated from M.I.T! So, don't go calling your teacher a 'little kid'!"

_So it is true,_ Megumi thinks. Somehow, her aura changed and Rei could feel it. She really didn't expect that this would happen if Megumi knew. She and the other girls didn't seem to mind. But with that black haired girl . . . things could get ugly.

"Now, if you don't mind, I should start teaching the lesson." Becky says as she is about to turn to the board when Megumi interrupts again.

"No way!"

"Huh?" The little blonde girl turns and frowns. "What is it now, bully?"

"I say that you should not be teaching this class!" Megumi says, point in at her while standing up. "In fact, no little kid like you would ever be able to teach this class, even if you say you graduated from M.I.T!"

This breaks Becky's heart. "B-but . . . I do this sort of thing all the time." She is close to tears.

"That's right!" Miyako steps in. "She's been teaching us for a year now!"

"Please don't insult our teacher like that!" Himeko cries.

"She's our perfect teacher of the year!" Sayaka says.

Megumi scoffs as she flips her hair. "Huh! Like that will ever happen! What did she teach you? How to make mud pies or play with stuffed animals?"

Rei clenches her fists in anger. She really didn't like hearing all this stuff that Megumi is saying. She looks over at Becky, who has her head down, and is on the verge of crying.

"Or how about this: she made you watch these little kiddie videos to learn how to-"

"That's enough," Rei says, standing up from her chair, getting attention from the rest of the girls. She walks over to Megumi and glares at her. "You have no right to insult our Becky right at the start of class. It is true that she graduated from M.I.T and is able to teach at this age. But it still doesn't mean that you should make fun of her like that. Now, be quiet and let her teach the lesson."

Becky looks at Rei and the other students with a pleased look on her face. She is glad that her students are sticking up for her and wipes the tears off her face.

"Thanks, now let's get to the lesson."

Though she's turned around, she can feel an angry aura coming from Megumi. Becky never had a student who disapproves of her being a teacher. Ever! Now, it's getting a bit difficult for her to realize that maybe this job isn't right for her. She is also wondering if leaving the school is the right thing to do. But that would also mean leaving her precious students and friends behind. She stops writing on the chalk board for a second and hangs her head down.

"Am I . . . good enough to be a teacher?" she says to herself.

"Becky, the lesson," Rei reminds her.

"Oh! R-right!" She snaps back into reality and continues writing on the board while having trouble deciding whether or not she should resign herself. _  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello, everyone! So, this is my first Pani Poni Dash fanfic and I gotta say: though this series is all comedy and I respect that, I decided to write a story with some drama in it. I thought of something like when a student reacts differently to Becky's job and go from there. **

**Anyways, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


	2. Am I Good Enough?

**Chapter 2**

**Am I Good Enough?**

By lunch time, Becky feels horrible. Since her encounter with Megumi, things have been a little hard for her to teach some lessons and sometimes had to go out for some air. Now, she's walking by herself in the halls when her students come by.

"Hey, Becky," Kurumi says. "How are you feeling?"

"If you'd like, you can hang with us," Miyako offers.

"We'll make sure you'll feel better once lunch is over," Himeko says.

The little blonde gives a sad smile. "I appreciate your concern for me, you guys. But I'm just not in the mood right now."

"Aw, come on!" Sayaka says. "You can't just sit here and let Miss Megumi get to you!"

"She's right," Rei says. "We're all here for you, so cheer up, okay?"

Becky is about to say something when she gets hugged by Himeko.

"BECKY!" she cries as she rubs her face against her small chest. "WE ALL LOVE YOU! YOU'RE JUST SO OMEGA ADORABLE, NO MATTER WHAT THAT GIRL SAYS!"

Rei sighs. "She's right about that, too." She turns to Becky. "So, do you still want to eat with us? You don't have to if you don't feel like it."

"Oh, I would love to," Becky says. "Thanks, you guys." She feels that she would feel much better if she hangs out with her students rather than her new one that's being a meanie.

"Ahem!"

Becky stops immediately at the sound of a familiar voice. "Where do you think you're going, little kid teacher?"

The little blonde girl turns to Megumi, who is standing with her hand on her hip. "What are you doing here?" Becky manages to ask.

"You guys are just nuts." The black haired girl says, flipping her hair. "Eating with a little kid when you guys are in high school?"

"There's no problem with that," Miyako points out.

"Yeah, so why are you telling us what to do?" Kurumi defends.

"I can," Megumi says as she shoves Becky out of the way. "And I will! Come hang out with me and I'll talk more about myself."

The girls look at each other then to Becky. They weren't so sure if they should really hang out with that girl when all she thinks about is how Becky is doing at her job. Becky gives them a sad smile again and waves.

"I-it's alright," she says. "I'll be just fine on my own."

"Good," Megumi says. "Now, come on. Lunch will be over in 30 minutes."

Miyako and the other 3 girls look at each other and shrug. Miyako then looks at Rei, who still stays by Becky's side.

"You guys go ahead," Rei says. "I'll meet you at homeroom then."

"Are you sure?" Miyako asks worriedly.

The dark-green haired girl just winks at her. The other girls walk off with Megumi. Becky looks up at Rei with a confused look on her face.

"Rei, I just don't understand . . ."

"Just come with me," the tall girl says. "We'll talk outside."

Becky just nods and follows Rei outside in the courtyard.

* * *

><p>The two sit on the bench, eating in silence. Becky hardly touched her lunch since she's too busy stealing glances at Rei. She didn't get why she would stay with her and not go along with the others. She would've done better by herself. But then again, things would have been worse and she would never feel better. Part of her feels glad that Rei stayed behind, but another part of her feels bad for the other girls. She's even wondering if they were really alright hanging out with Megumi.<p>

"H-hey, Rei," Becky starts but is cut off.

"Becky," the tall girl says. "Don't let that girl get to you. You've been teaching us for a year and neither of us, not even the teachers minded you being a teacher at a young age. You really have a talent in you. You've graduated at a university in Massachusetts, you're a genius and we've had many fun times with you not only as a teacher, but our closest friend. None of us could hate you for that."

Becky sadly looks at the ground. "Thanks for the lovely compliments. But still, am I really that good enough to stay here at Moon Peach Academy?"

"Of course you are," Rei replies, turning to the blonde. "Why would I even be giving out those compliments anyway? Just because you're an 11-year-old genius doesn't mean that you should quit your job and do what other little kids do. Like I said, no one like you could become a teacher at this age. But even though you're like that, you still hold some child-like traits, which is fine, but lessons can be learned, right?"

Becky nods. "Mm-hmm."

"So stop moping about what that girl says. You're just like Kurumi from the time when you started calling her 'boring'."

The blonde just chuckles.

"Do we have an understanding now?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Good. Now let's finish our lunch and try to start over, okay?"

"You got it!" Becky smiles at Rei. Talking with her makes her feel much better. Now the next time she faces Megumi, she will treat her like any other student. She will expel her and she will never to be heard from again.

However, by the time they are done eating and get back to the classroom, Becky notices some writing on the black board that makes her heart ache. The other girls were in the back trembling as Megumi flips her hair and sighs happily. Becky glances at the black haired girl and then at the black board, not sure what to do anymore and her self-confidence sinking again. At her desk, she notices that all her papers were scattered and torn, her attendance binder is ruined and even her drawers were all out. Becky couldn't believe her eyes and then checks the board again.

On the board it read:

**"GO HOME, LITTLE KID! KID TEACHERS DON'T BELONG HERE! LEAVE!"**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just when you thought it's over, it's actually not. So, stay tuned, you guys! Also, there are a lot of characters in the series, so I won't put in everyone in there, except for the main girls for the most part. **

** Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review!**


	3. Now or Never?

**Chapter 3**

**Now or Never?**

"I . . . I don't believe it," Becky whispers as she witnesses the horrific writing on the black board, plus the scattered papers and ruined desk. "Why would she do something like this?"

"We tried to stop her, Becky," Miyako tries to reason. "But she would listen to us."

"Really, we did!" Sayaka says.

Rei takes notice of the wreckage as well and glares at Megumi.

"I tried to warn you, Miss Miyamoto," the black haired girl says. "But you never listened."

"Why . . . THE HECK DID YOU DO THIS, MEGUMI!?" Becky raises her voice and points at her. "I COULD HAVE YOU EXPELLED FOR RUINING A TEACHER'S DESK!"

"Oh, please," Megumi scoffs as she shrugs. "A little kid punishing me? That's lame as well."

"IT'S NOT LAME! NOW, APOLOGIZE FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE OR I'LL EXPELL YOU FOR SURE!"

"Not a chance."

Becky gasps as Megumi steps over, towering over her. "You see, most little kids like you stay in school as a student, not a teacher. For you, if you tell anyone that you became a teacher at this age, people will think you're weird. Besides, why would a little genius like you graduate at the M.I.T at 10-years-old?"

"Just shut your mouth about my abilities as a young genius!" Becky shouts at her. "I'm your teacher and you should respect me like a teacher, just like any other teacher, you got that!?"

"No." Megumi says, turning away. "You're not the boss of me. Why would a little kid be a boss of high school students?"

Becky couldn't take it anymore and slams her hand on the desk. "YOU LITTLE WITCH! APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW!"

"Megumi, this has gotten too far!" Rei steps in. "You stop it this instant, or I'm telling the principle on you! What can you say about that?"

"Fine," Megumi says, crossing her arms. "Then, I'll tell him what your so-called 'teacher' is doing to you and the others and what she's been teaching you. She'll surely get fired from her job."

"Wait, you don't mean . . ." Rei could definitely tell that Megumi is planning something. If she were to act on it, Becky would be accused of being too childish and teaching them about kid stuff that adults wouldn't normally do. If that were the case . . .

"So, you better have your teacher out of here because I know someone who can do even better than her," Megumi continues while winking. "And she's _not _a little kid."

"No, please don't!" Sayaka cries.

"Becky is our only teacher!" Himeko cries. "You can't take her away from us!"

"Everyone loves her just the way she is," Ichijo says, softly.

"Not me," Megumi shrugs. "So, I suggest that she leaves tomorrow. Hope you enjoy your final hours with your precious students, Miss Miyamoto. Because when the final bell rings, you must pack your stuff and head back to wherever you came from. I got someone who can take care of all of you."

"And who might that be?" Rei asks.

Megumi just winks at her. "It's my own little secret."

Rei looks over at Becky who has her head down, having tears trying to force their way out. After the whole conversation about her being special, Megumi had to ruin Becky's confidence again.

"Becky . . ." Rei starts.

But the blonde girl just shakes her head as she helplessly picks up the torn papers that were supposedly for the lesson. They had never, ever seen such a student pick on a teacher like her before so this is something new to them. And to make matters worse, Megumi will be sending out a new teacher that will replace Becky and none of them wanted that. Feeling that Becky needs some assistance, Rei comes over and helps her pick up the rest of the papers and drawers. This sends the others to help them out as well, which took about 15 minutes to clean and organize. When all of that is done, everyone returns to their seats and Becky just slumps on her desk. There is no need to be teaching anyone the lesson today since everything got ruined, so she suggested a self-study period for the day.

While everyone is talking amongst themselves, Becky thinks about what Megumi had said. What if that new teacher turns out to be cruel and being hard on her students? This worries her very much and she can't believe a girl like Megumi would tell her to resign. _Maybe she's right,_ she thinks to herself. _This job is not meant for little kids, after all. I might as well be doing something else then since I'm gonna leave tomorrow._ But then another thing pops in her mind: what will her parents say? If she tells them she resigned, they might have themselves move back to America or something. Being a teacher was her dream, because her father was a teacher once and she wanted to be like him someday. So, after she graduated from the M.I.T, they moved to Japan to have her teach at Peach Moon Academy. Since then, Becky worked very hard to teach her students well and they've all enjoyed her being here, despite all the silly incidents that have occurred during that time. _  
><em>

Still, Becky wants to be here, to continue following her father's footsteps. She wants to still be with her students and friends she has had since the year had gone by and enjoy the fun trips and other things with them. But . . . she can't have that anymore because of one student? There's still so much more to teach her students.

The bell rings for dismissal and everyone gets up to leave, except for the 6 main students. Becky grabs her things to leave when she notices that none of them have left yet.

"What are you waiting for?" she asks. "Don't you want to go home?"

Rei shakes her head. "No. All of us decided to stay with you for a long as we like."

"We can't leave our little Becky just yet," Miyako points out.

"Thanks for your kind words," Becky says sadly. "But Megumi might be right after all. I'm no good as a teacher since I'm just a little kid."

"Don't say that!" Rei cries. "Remember what I told you before? None of that matters since we like you just the way you are! All of us do!"

Becky hangs her head down as tears drop from her eyes. "I don't think it's that simple. I mean, who else would graduate at the M.I.T at this age? No one that I know."

"That's because you have a talent that no one else would have," Rei says. "Didn't I tell you that?"

"You did," Becky says, slowly nodding her head. More tears come falling from her eyes.

"We would never hate you for being a teacher at 11-years-old," Miyako says. "We all love you, Becky."

"So, please Miss Miyamoto," Sayaka says, also having tears in her eyes. "Please don't leave us."

"B-but I . . ." Becky could say nothing else but let out a few sniffles and tears.

All of a sudden, Rei wraps her arms around the little girl. Becky's eyes widen at this sudden action and looks up at the tall girl.

"All of us agree, Becky," Rei says softly. "You're our only teacher we ever loved. No one in the world can replace you. No one."

Becky couldn't hold it in anymore and lets out her sobs. She doesn't care if anyone's watching as long as her friends and students are there to support her. There is nothing in this world that would comfort her more than Rei Tachibana herself.

* * *

><p>Back at home, Becky sits on her bed that night. She had thought long and hard about whether or not to resign. Then she thinks about what she might do if the new teacher arrives. She might then force her to resign since she's not their teacher anymore, so if she does come back, she'll just have to give up.<p>

"There's no way I'll ever be able to teach again," she says, softly, hugging her knees close to her chest.

It's very hard for her now. Not only will she miss all of her students and friends, but she will not know what to do when she leaves. In an instant, she had made her final decision and turns off her lights to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rei and the others sit in the classroom, waiting for Becky to arrive again. Megumi didn't show up yet, which might give Becky the opportunity to come to the classroom before the new teacher does. Worry takes over them as time ticks.<p>

"Come on, come on, come on," Rei says, checking the clock over and over. "Becky, you can't back down now!"

"Hurry!" Miyako says. "We all want to prove to Megumi just how good of a teacher Becky really is!"

But she doesn't show up for then next 30 seconds. Rei clenches her fists tightly and shuts her eyes, thinking that this might be over for her. As the clock ticks to 9:00, the door slides open and the others turn to see who it is.

"BECKY!" the girls cry out.

The blonde did not seem happy to see them. She hangs down her head and walks over to her desk.

"Becky!" Himeko says. "We all had a great idea! We can show that Megumi and that wacky teacher just how good of a teacher you are, so that you can . . . uh, what are you . . . doing?" She notices Becky grabbing all of her stuff from the desk.

"Wait, Becky!" Kurumi says, standing up from her desk. "Don't tell me you're going to . . ." She doesn't even bother finishing the sentence for as she knows what's gonna come up.

"No, please!" Sayaka says, knowing the same thing might happen. "You can't do that now!"

"I'm sorry," Becky says, softly. "But I made my final decision." She looks up at them with tears in her eyes. "I resigned myself as a teacher."


End file.
